


Venereum Amor

by creativenamesareoverated



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual!Sorey, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexual!Mikleo, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Soulmates, Seraph!Alisha, Seraph!Rose, Seraph!Sergei, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angst if you squint, they're really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativenamesareoverated/pseuds/creativenamesareoverated
Summary: “Awe, I just got shot down twice.” Zaveid whined. He looked over to Sorey and Mikleo. “But seriously, have you two ever really tried?” Sorey flinched, Mikleo scooted to the edge of his seat. “I mean, I just don’t really get it. How can you two love each other but not want sex? Doesn’t that just make you two really important friends, or brothers?”Mikleo puffed his cheeks up, looking ready to yell.“Sex can exist without love.” Sorey said simply, tilting his head. “Why can’t love exist without sex?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer(s):
> 
> -Asexuals/ people on the asexuality spectrum can like sex  
> -People on the ace spectrum can be gay. Being ace doesn't lessen you other identities of any kind.  
> -Being ace doesn't mean you have a problem with allosexuals or other people who like sex.  
> -Being ace is different from being aromantic, you can feel romantic attraction  
> -Just... don't?  
> -If anyone calls me a homophobe I swear to god  
> -It's just a cute fluffy head cannon chill  
> -Thank you for reading :))))))

“Whew!” Zaveid gasped, setting down a giant jug of some kind of horrible smelling alcohol. Sorey shivered, looking over to Mikleo who was casually sipping on some strong drink, but seemed to be utterly immune to it.

 

“You like alcohol, Mikleo?” Sorey asked casually. His lover looked at him, shrugging. Tonight was a full moon, and they were all in a shabby old bar that Zaveid had dragged them to after meeting up. The bar had big windows, and they had been there for so long, the moon was starting to go down. Setting it at the perfect angle to shine behind Mikleo, highlighting his gorgeous silver hair that ended in sea blue, and tumbling down over his shoulders and back like a waterfall, even while it was tied up.

 

He was so _pretty._ Sorey could stare at him four hours and hours.

 

“Every once and a while, yeah.” He hummed, his pale lips pressing into a line. “It tastes good.”

 

“So!” Zaveid yelled, interrupting them. “You two are like, official right? Like you finally admit that you’re head over heels?”

 

Mikleo gave him a blank look. “Zaveid, we’ve been official since we were god knows how old. You’re just insanely dense.” Rose snickered and banged on the table, overreacting most likely due to alcohol. Her hair was white now, tipped with lime green, and a bit longer from when Sorey had last remembered her from before he awoke. “It was practically an inside joke, and everyone was in on it but you.”

 

“Ouch!” Zaveid said, pretending to flinch away in fear of the water seraph. “It’s not like you two made it that obvious!” He whined, Sorey opened his mouth to tell Zaveid that it was _pretty obvious,_ but Zaveid continued. “I mean, have you two ever even kissed? I never saw you two do anything like that!”

 

Sorey blinked at Zaveid, grabbing a piece of his long platinum hair and beginning to wrap it around his fingers, a new habit he had acquired. “I mean, yeah we have?” He gave Zaveid a blank look, the one you give people when you think they just said something absurd. “But, does that really matter?”

 

Rose kicked her feet up on the bar counter, snorting. “Yeah Sorey, it kinda does. That’s what lovers do.”

 

Mikleo’s eyes gleamed defensively. Sorey turned to him, watching as his growingly irritated lover chewed on his lip. “Sorey doesn’t like a lot of that.” Rose opened one eye to look at him, and Zaveid pulled a face. “A little bit his fine, but he doesn’t like things to get too…” Mikleo trailed off, not knowing the word. Sorey’s boundaries were something Mikleo had had trouble finding himself, so he didn’t know how to quite put them into words.

 

“I guess…” Sorey said, flicking Mikleo’s glass and causing it to make a _ding._ “It’s fine as long as it’s sensual. If it gets sexual or too intense it gets kind of… Not as pleasant?” Sorey said, scrunching up his nose.

 

Zaveid hit his palm on the bar counter hard. Everyone but Rose and Zaveid were beginning to become concerned that the bar would be broken by the end of the night. “Awe c’mon Sorey, but that’s what makes it fun!”

 

Silence settled for a moment, and Mikleo spoke up again. “I don’t get why it’s such a big deal.” Mikleo sighed. “I don’t mind stuff like that. But that’s it. It’s okay?” He looked up at Zaveid, giving him a genuinely confused expression. “I wouldn’t like it at all if it was anyone but Sorey.”

 

Zaveid seemed to take a moment, pondering Mikleo’s words.

 

“But-“ Everyone turned to Sergei in surprise. The man looked remotely the same as the last time Sorey and Mikleo had seen him, but his hair was mostly white, part of his shaved sides only fading to red, and the tips of the tuffs on top of his head also having little fiery dots of red on them. “Isn’t sex an important part of an intimate relationship?”

 

Sorey shifted uncomfortably, Mikleo’s eyes narrowed. “No,” Mikleo said slowly, and Sergei’s eyes widened, as if he had just been open to a whole new world. “It’s important in _some people’s_ relationships, which is fine, but _not_ in _Sorey and I’s.”_

"But," Rose said. "You two don't have like, cravings or anything?” Sorey and Mikleo blinked at her, and then shook their heads vigorously. “Wow,” she deadpanned. “Maybe you two just never hit puberty.” She cocked her head teasingly. Mikleo puffed up his cheeks indignantly, no longer truly angry. Sorey let out a breath.

 

“I think I get what you’re saying when you think it’s _okay_ Mikleo.” Lailah said softly. Mikleo jerked his head up, eyes widening as he looked at the pretty fire Seraph. “I’m… Not like you. It doesn’t have to be a certain person…” She attempted to explain. “It’s like,” she said softly. “I would never go out of my way to have it, but if someone asked, I wouldn’t mind.” Mikleo nodded up-and-down vigorously.

 

“I would never even want to kiss someone.” Edna said, tapping her umbrella on her shoulder, pulling a face. “Romance is ewe.”

 

Mikleo scoffed at her vagueness. Sorey giggled, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Awe, I just got shot down twice.” Zaveid whined. He looked over to Sorey and Mikleo. “But seriously, have you two ever really tried?” Sorey flinched, Mikleo scooted to the edge of his seat. “I mean, I just don’t really get it. How can you two love each other but not want sex? Doesn’t that just make you two really important friends, or brothers?”

 

Mikleo puffed his cheeks up, looking ready to yell.

 

“Sex can exist without love.” Sorey said simply, tilting his head. “Why can’t love exist without sex?”

 

Zaveid’s mouth hung open, words lost on his tongue. He sighed, retreating, and shrugging. “Well, I can’t say I understand exactly what you two feel…” He hummed. “But in the end, it’s your relationship. Do whatever the fuck you want, I don’t care.” He shrugged, finishing the last of his drink.

 

“It’s late,” piped up a long forgotten voice. Everyone flinched, spinning around to look at Alisha. She was reborn before both Rose and Sergei, her hair long and tipped with an icy blue. Her eyes were full of an enunciated maturity different from before, one that could only be created from a life full of harships. “Or rather, early.”

 

“Indeed.” Lailah said. And then looked up, smiling. “Shall we go home?”

 

\---

 

They were lying in bed, Sorey was gently messaging two fingers down the dip in Mikleo’s waist. He had stolen Sorey’s shirt, and the giant button up’s thin fabric made it especially pleasant to run his fingers over Mikleo. Mikleo had his body cradled between the gap in Sorey’s arm and his torso, smiling a gooey content smile and burying his nose in his lover’s bare side, one hand on his steadily beating heart. It was something that Mikleo liked to do, a reminder that he was _really there._

 

“I don’t get it.” Sorey said out of nowhere, stilling his hand and rubbing his thumb over Mikleo’s side instead. Mikleo peaked up at him curiously, waiting for him to finish.

 

“How could sex be more pleasant than this?” Mikleo paused a moment, and then giggled, adjusting himself in Sorey’s arms.

 

“I’m not sure.” He said softly, beginning to trail his fingers all overs Sorey’s chest. Sorey’s tiny ticklish giggles were ruining it, though.

 

Sorey yawned, “Is there anything more pleasant than this?” He murmured sleepily. Mikleo snorted at his sappy lover, beginning to tap his chest lightly instead.

 

“Maybe bathing with you.”

 

Sorey spluttered on nothing, his cheeks turning a burning red that Mikleo could see out of the corner of his eye, even as he turn his head away. “O-Oh?” He stuttered.

 

Mikleo puffed up his cheeks childishly, poking him in the ribs which resulted in an _“owe!”_  and a giggle. “I like it when you wash my hair.” Mikleo huffed. “Also…” He trailed off. “It’s nice to just be that close to you.”

 

Sorey hummed, bringing his hand up to stroke through Mikleo’s loose hair, gently undoing the knots he caught along the way. “Maybe we’ll do it more often, then.” Sorey shifted his position, and Mikleo let him, until he could reach to message the top of his lovers head, making the man practically purr.

 

There was a pause of silence, but they could both feel that there were things left to be said. So they waited, not daring to doze off until the other was finished.

 

“Hey, Sorey,” Mikleo finally spoke. He began unconsciously taping his fingers on Sorey’s chest, a habit for when he was thinking, tapping his fingers on the nearest accessible thing. Which often ended up being Mikleo’s own chin or thigh, sometimes his lips, which Sorey always thought was adorable.

 

“What?” Sorey responded softly, moving his spot on Mikleo’s head and making his eyes flutter closed briefly.

 

Mikleo yawned. “I know you said you don’t think of me as hot or sexy,” Sorey’s cheeks burned. “So,” he said softly. “What do you think of me as?”

 

Sorey was completely aware that a part of this was just Mikleo wanting compliments. But Sorey was fine with that, because he didn’t compliment him enough in the first place. He also knew the other half was genuinely curious.

 

“I think you’re pretty, a lot.” He felt Mikleo adjust himself in his arms, apparently finding a more comfortable position to listen. “I think you’re drop dead gorgeous, too. So gorgeous I could just stare at you for hours and never get enough.” Mikleo had to contain the urge to snort.

 

“Sometimes I think you’re cute and want to hold you, and dump you in bed and cuddle with you.” A light blush was beginning to dust his lover’s cheeks, but with every word and stroke of his scalp he began to relax, releasing the pint up tension he always seemed to have, but was so natural he often forgot about. The only one who could ever release it was Sorey. He fluttered his eyes closed.

 

“You’re painfully beautiful,” Sorey continued to whisper. “So much so sometimes it hurts. And it always makes me feel lucky.” He stroked his thumb gently across Mikleo’s cheek. “But… It’s like… I never think that and want to _do_ anything to you. If that makes sense.”

 

Mikleo hummed, slinging one arm completely overtop of Sorey’s chest. “Do people really…” Sorey said. Mikleo peaked up at him due to the tone. His cheeks were dusted with a blush. “Look at people and think they’re hot, and want to have sex with them?” Sorey grumbled. Mikleo blinked up at him in surprise for a minute, before snorting, and beginning to giggle, burying his face in Sorey’s side.

 

“H-Hey, Mikleo!” Sorey whined.

 

“I don’t know.” Mikleo finally said softly, just holding still now. “I think you’re hot sometimes. I think.” He mumbled, Sorey glanced at him in surprise. “Just you though,” Mikleo continued. “And it wasn’t always like that.”

 

Sorey hummed, resuming messaging Mikleo’s head and moving down to the base of Mikleo’s scalp.

 

“Hey Sorey…?” Mikleo said, it was in a bit of a whine, a telltale sign that he obviously wanted something. Sorey tried too glance at him, but all he could see was the fluff of white hair his hands were running through. “…Keep complimenting me?”

 

Sorey giggled, and Mikleo pinched his bare skin. That shut him up. Mikleo adjusted his position one last time, pulling himself onto Sorey’s chest and letting an ear rest over his heart.

 

Mikleo fell asleep to Sorey’s crooning and gentle fingers in his hair, and on his skin, fully aware that he was spoiled.

**Author's Note:**

> It's okay Sorey, allosexuals truly are baffling sometimes :,)
> 
> WeeeeeEE I wrote this at 3:00AM and just proof read this this morning, so if it's messy sorry


End file.
